As is known, a folder gluer machine is used for making paper cartons from a traveling carton blank. The carton blank is cut to an appropriate shape and scored in order to define a main carton portion and at least one flap. Thereafter, the carton blank is sent to a folder gluer machine for folding the flap to form a sidewall of the carton and to glue the sidewalls of the carton together. Typically, such paper cartons are employed in retail stores for boxing clothing or other similar items wherein a rigid carton is not required.
In order to form a paper carton from the carton blank, the folder gluer machine utilizes various tools. For example, a folding hook is typically employed to rotatably engage the bottom surface of the carton flap and to bend the flap along the score line so as to form the inside wall of the carton. The carton blank typically travels in a direction perpendicular to the score line so that the folding hook must be operated in timed relation to the speed of the carton blank. As such, it can be appreciated that the folding hook and the other tools associated with the folder gluer machine must be accurately positioned in order to properly fold the carton blank.
Heretofore, the tools used in the folder gluer machine were positioned by means of a clamping mechanism that would support multiple tools such as the folding hooks required to form the paper carton. However, these prior clamp mechanisms have certain disadvantages. For example, these clamping mechanisms do not provide for progressive tensioning of each clamp holding the tools. In other words, prior clamping mechanisms simultaneously clamp or release the multiple tools supported thereby. As a result, it is difficult to accurately position and clamp the tools for the folder gluer machine with the prior clamping mechanisms. In addition, the clamps utilized in these prior clamping mechanisms contact the tools at a minimum number of points such that the clamping pressure exerted by the clamps is insufficient to maintain the positions of the tools supported thereby. As such, it is highly desirable to provide a clamping mechanism for a folder gluer machine that provides increased clamping pressure over prior clamping mechanisms.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a clamping mechanism for clamping multiple tools used by a folder gluer machine during operation.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a clamping mechanism for clamping multiple tools used by a folder gluer machine that incorporates progressive clamping of such tools.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a clamping mechanism for clamping multiple tools used by a folder gluer machine that is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to operate.
In accordance with the present invention, a clamping mechanism is provided for supporting a plurality of tools for use in a folder gluer machine. The clamping mechanism includes a first clamp defining a first clamping cavity for receiving a first tool therein. The first clamp is movable between a release position wherein the first clamping cavity has a first configuration and a clamping position wherein the first clamping cavity has a second configuration. A second clamp defines a second clamping cavity for receiving a second tool therein. The second clamp is movable between a release position wherein the second clamping cavity has a first configuration and a clamping position wherein the second clamping cavity has a second configuration. A clamping structure is operatively connected to the first and second clamps. The clamping structure sequentially moves the first and second clamps to the clamping positions.
The first clamp includes a plurality of contract surfaces for engaging the first tool when the first clamp is in the clamping position. The first clamp may also include upper and lower clamping elements. The upper clamping element has an inner surface. The inner surface includes an arcuate surface portion partially defining the first clamping cavity. The lower clamping element also has an inner surface. The inner surface of the lower clamping element includes an arcuate surface portion partially defining the first clamping cavity. The first clamp includes a biasing element for urging the upper clamping element away from the lower clamping element such that the first clamping cavity is in the second configuration.
The second clamp also includes upper and lower clamping elements. The upper clamping element has an inner surface. The inner surface includes an arcuate surface portion partially defining the second clamping cavity. The lower clamping element also has an inner surface. The inner surface of the lower clamping element includes an arcuate surface portion partially defining the second clamping cavity.
The clamping mechanism may include at least one contact pad projecting from the arcuate surface portion of the inner surface of upper clamping element and extending into the first clamping cavity. The clamping structure includes an elongated member extending along an axis through the first and second clamps. The first and second clamps are pivotable about the axis of the elongated member with at least one of the first clamp and the second clamp in the release position. A friction disc may be positioned between the first and second clamps.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a clamping mechanism is provided for supporting a plurality of tools for use in a folder gluer machine. The clamping mechanism includes first and second clamps. Each clamp has upper and lower clamping elements. Each upper clamping element has an inner surface that includes an arcuate surface portion partially defining a corresponding clamping cavity. Each lower clamping element has an inner surface that includes an arcuate surface portion partially defining a corresponding clamping cavity. An elongated member extends along an axis through the first and second clamps. A clamping structure is movable between a release position wherein the first and second clamps are rotatable about the axis and a clamping position wherein the first and second clamps are maintained at user desired positions about the axis.
The upper clamping element and the lower clamping element of each clamp are movable between a release position wherein the corresponding clamping cavity has a first configuration and a clamping position wherein the corresponding clamping cavity has a second configuration. Each clamp may also include a biasing element for urging the corresponding clamping cavity toward the second configuration. The clamping structure progressively moves the upper clamping element and the lower clamping element of the first clamp between the release position and the clamping position and the upper clamping element and the lower clamping element of the second clamp between the release position and the clamping in response to the clamping structure moving from the release position to the clamping position.
A friction disc may be positioned between the first and second clamps. The friction disc prevents rotation of the first and second clamps with the clamping structure in the clamping position. The first clamp includes at least one contact pad projecting into the first clamping cavity. Similarly, the second clamp includes at least one contact pad projecting into the second clamping cavity. The first clamp also includes first and second connection hooks for interconnecting the upper clamping element and the lower clamping element of the first clamp. Likewise, the second clamp includes first and second connection hooks for interconnecting the upper clamping element and the lower clamping element of the second clamp.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a method of clamping a plurality of tools for a folder gluer machine is provided. The method includes the step of providing a clamping mechanism having first and second clamps. Each clamp has a release position and a clamping position. The first and second clamps are sequentially moved to the clamping positions.
The first and second clamps are positioned in user desired positions, and thereafter, clamped in such positions. Each clamp has a corresponding clamping cavity. The method may include the additional step of inserting tools in corresponding clamping cavities. The tools may then be restrained in corresponding clamping cavities in multiple planes with the clamps in the clamping positions. Each clamp has a corresponding clamping cavity. Each clamping cavity having a first configuration with a corresponding clamp in the release position and a second configuration with the corresponding clamp in the clamping position. The clamping cavities are urged toward the first configurations.